The invention relates to an energy absorber for motor vehicle bumpers with a number of stiffening elements arranged between a bumper bracket and a bumper shell of a bumper, wherein the stiffening elements have free-standing front sides facing away from a rear mounting structure that is capable of being fastened to the bumper bracket, and whose centers are also laterally offset from one another in the longitudinal direction.